The Hero's Heroine
by sketched out love
Summary: It was only what he wanted to be in her best interest. Oneshot, Haynette.


Authoresses Note

Here's my first attempt at a oneshot. I did this out of my free time and the idea just randomly came into my mind. The title is derived from Hero/Heroine from Boys Like Girls, but had no influence on this fanfiction. Just needed a title for the references mentioned :)

**And for those of you following the SS series**, I haven't started chapter three yet _AT ALL_. At the moment, I am being hammered with school work. A huge project in History, a health poster, Algebra mid-terms tomorrow, Science test tomorrow, and other sorts of fun (not). So I will try and squeeze in a few sentences here and there. But don't expect an update soon, sorry for the delay!

Now on you go...  
OBEY ME!!

* * *

**  
H**e**ro**/H**eroin**_e _♥

"Damn it, Olette!" Hayner pounded his fist demandingly on the crate beside him, fuming.

Olette sat silently with a glare slipping onto her structure. Hayner sighed unnecessarily loud.

"Yes,_I'm_ the villain in this story!" She spat. Sarcasm spilling from the corners of her mouth like the rushing falls.

"Humor me, Olette." Hayner crossed his arms.

"Oh, what's that? I'm sorry. I was too busy trying to get past your ego that I didn't hear you!" Olette threw her head to the side, crossing her arms as well. "I don't have the slightest clue why you have so much against Seifer." She spoke regularly, clearly showing a sense of control for her anger.

"Liar." Hayner said slowly.

Olette flicked her eyes over to Hayner. She raised the cage and let the lion out. "Come _on_, Hayner! You can't still have held a grudge for something that he did to you in Pre-K!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, ALRIGHT?" His voice skyrocketing. Hayner stood up and took a step towards Olette. Pointing a finger to her chest, it shook spastically. "Because, you don't have any idea." His voice dropping to the floor, cracking and shaking with intensity.

"So just get over it already." She whispered.

"Seifer is bad news and I only want what is in your best interest." Hayner scuffed his black shoes against the dirt surface and lowered his finger.

"I don't need you to look out for me." Olette hissed, taking one step closer to Hayner. "But what I _do_ need," Another step closer, "is for you to stop trying to play the hero." One more step and she closed the distance between them, her face contorted into a disgruntled glare.

"Well, someone has to save the damsel in distress." The corner of his mouth, just one, lifted. His notorious half smile.

"I thought I was the villain? Going and changing the formula?" Olette inquired. Her voice had lost all traces of anger. She seemed oddly calm, as if nothing hurtful had been spoken between the two and as if they had been standing so close all along, talking with deeper meanings rather than the shallow remarks that had echoed through the alleys of Twilight Town.

"Shut up, whatever you are." Hayner's voice took on a new identity. A luscious voice so low and yet so seductive.

Olette's mind melted and she misplaced any trace of thought that had been there less than a few seconds prior to the event. Almost at once, Olette didn't notice, nor did she mind, the closeness of Hayner to her. Chests touching each other, their body heat radiating, and the sound of hearts beating nervously off ribcages. Hayner's eyes never leaving Olette's, he moved in, like a tiger on the prowl for prey. Uncaring to her reaction, or lack thereof, he planted his lips onto Olette's mercilessly. Moving his lips with such careful gesture at first, then increasing his intake.

Gripping her waist, he steadied her as if he expected her knees to buckle. Olette reinforced her stance and wrapped her arms around Hayner's neck. Time seemingly halted as they kissed. Opening her mouth slightly, notifying Hayner's subconscious hopes that he was granted approval. It was more than Olette expected, and so much more than she would have ever handled. Even with each of them supporting the other in case of knee-buckling, speak of the devil, Olette's did.

Catching Hayner off guard, she was leaning backwards in what looked like slow motion to his eyes. Wisping her by the under arm, he managed to lift her swiftly to the beaten up couch that always sat in the Usual Spot before she could fall to the floor. Lips unstuck by this point, they sat on the couch together in a moment of silence. Still not one single thought flew back into Olette's head. Though the kiss she and Hayner shared was no longer than fourty seconds, it was definitely enough to keep her intoxicated. It felt like acid was rushing through her veins, carrying along adrenaline, and the aching desire to kiss Hayner all the more.

Mustering up the oxygen, Olette spoke. "How was that for what is in my best interest?" Letting her head fall onto the back of the rusty orange colored couch, feeling still light-headed, and sighed appeased.

"Honestly, it was only what _I_ wanted to be in your best interest." Hayner chuckled slightly and grabbed Olette's hand.

"I thought it was something like that..." She smiled and entwined her fingers with his.


End file.
